


it's like walking on glass

by rxginamills



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't you dare tell me that Maya Hart and Riley Matthews are straight because they are NOT, F/F, they're in love with each other that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Riley is deeply in love with Maya and hates to constantly see her with Lucas. She finally gathers the courage and tells Maya how she feels.





	it's like walking on glass

Lucas Friar.

Maya is always with Lucas Friar. Riley doesn't see her alone anymore. They're not together but very close friends. It drives Riley mad that Maya is ignoring everyone but Lucas. On top of that, the blonde is completely oblivious to how Riley feels.

She's in love with Maya. Riley has known for a while that she's interested in girls. But out of all the girls in the world, did she have to fall for Maya Hart? Everything would be so much easier if Riley liked someone else, but no. It had to be Maya, who's with Lucas more than she is with her family and is the most stubborn person Riley has ever met.

If only she had the courage to tell Maya her feelings before it's too late. Riley has a feeling that Lucas will ask Maya to be his girlfriend soon and then it'll be over for Riley. She'll be heartbroken and she'll never see Maya after that. Sure, Lucas is a nice guy, but Maya's wrapped around his little finger so tightly that Riley wants to cry. She barely talks to Maya anymore. They've known each other for years and now that they're two years away from being 18, Riley is running out of time to confess her feelings before Maya goes on with her life.

Currently she, Maya and Lucas are sitting in a café, enjoying some coffee. Lucas and Maya are engaged in an interesting conversation about the Star Wars franchise and Texas. Riley laughs but they don't hear her. Sometimes those two can be like children, stuck in their own worlds.

Looking at Lucas and Maya hurts. Riley hates that feeling. She wants to be happy for her friends but when the girl she loves is right in front of her it's very hard. Especially when Lucas is about to snatch her from Riley.

Lucas' hand makes its way close to Maya's and Riley feels her blood boil. She can hardly believe that she used to have a crush on Lucas before she realized she was gay. Maya blushes and looks down as Lucas' fingertips touch Maya's and Riley looks down at her hands sadly.

I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to tell Maya how I feel, Riley thinks, if only I had the courage — oh great job Lucas Friar!

Lucas takes Maya'a hand fully. Riley stands up and clears her throat.

"Maya," she whispers, "Maya!"

Maya's head snaps to Riley and Lucas's hand flies away from Maya's quickly. He blushes as well. Riley smiles.

"What is it Riley?" Maya asks, "I was having an important conversation with Lucas but you interrupted us."

"I have something important to say too. In private," Riley says and tries not to glare at Lucas.

"Oh, okay...Lucas, I'll be right back," Maya smiles at Lucas and walks outside the café. Riley looks at Lucas sharply when he doesn't notice.

"Riley, what was that about? You interrupted our conversation, it's not very polite," Maya says.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry..." Riley doesn't look at Maya. She doesn't dare.

"But this is about you now. You had something to say. I'm right here so bring it on,"

Riley takes a deep breath. She lifts her eyes at Maya. Damn she's beautiful.

"This is going to sound very weird and I'm not sure if I'm ready...but here I am anyway. I've kept this inside for such a long time. Maya... I love you."

Did I just say that? I should've said 'I like you' instead. Oh no no no.

Riley panics.

"Awh, Riley, that's cute. I love you too," Maya smiles. Riley's heart drops. Maya didn't quite get it right. She thought Riley was saying that in a friendly way.

"No, Maya, I love you. Like my mom loves my dad," Riley explains. Maya's smile disappears and she's now extremely confused.

"I...I don't understand," she stutters. Riley scoffs.

"Of course you don't. You haven't seen anything, have you?" Riley asks. She clenches her fists. This is it, she's about to let everything out. There's no going back now.

"W-what? Riley, I'm confused!" Maya exclaims.

"I am in love with you, Maya Hart! You've been oblivious to my feelings for a long time and it eats me up from the inside!" Riley yells.

"But...you don't like girls," Maya says carefully.

"How would you know? All you do is hang out with Lucas! Maybe I would've told you the biggest thing happening to me if you actually paid attention!" Riley is angry. She feels betrayed and alone. At the same time she feels victorious. She's finally letting Maya know about everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maya asks. She feels ashamed because she knows what Riley is saying is true.

"Why didn't I tell you? I just told you why! Because you wouldn't listen! Everyday I've watched you with Lucas, scared that someday you two are going to show up holding hands and saying you're dating." Riley lets out her steam. Maya tries to approach her.

"No, stay away," Riley growls. She feels tears appearing to her eyes.

"Riley, I'm sorry — "

"You better be! Do you have any idea how it felt? Seeing the girl I love with someone else, totally oblivious to how I feel. Goddamnit Maya, I would've yelled out everything from the top of a cliff if I had the courage but you always ignored me! It hurt me a lot!" Riley shouts.

"I know you don't love me..." she whispers, tears falling onto her cheeks, "I saw you with Lucas today. The way you two held hands. He's going to ask you to be his girlfriend and then I'll never see you again."

"Riley, it's not like that..."

"Don't say anything Maya! You'll only make it worse!" Riley screams.

"Did...did I really ignore you like that?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, you did. It was like I wasn't even there," Riley says deeply, "But I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care that you don't need me because I'm still going to be here for you! I don't care that you don't love me because I'm going to love you more than I will ever love anyone else! I'm going to watch you grow old and be happy with someone that is not me but that's fine!" Riley is sobbing now. Maya's mascara is running down her cheeks.

"It's like walking on glass, Maya...that's what it feels like when I see you with Lucas. I love you and I can't have you...it's the biggest pain I've ever had to experience," Riley's voice cracks.

"Riley..."

"You should go to Lucas. I know he wants to be with you," Riley whispers sadly.

"But I don't want to be with Lucas..."

Riley's head snaps to Maya at this comment. Now she's the one feeling confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I never returned Lucas' affection. I blushed when he took my hand because it was incredibly awkward. He's a brilliant guy, and what you said about me ignoring you is sadly true...but really there's someone else I want to be with. It's you, Riley..." Maya and Riley's eyes finally meet. Their tears have dried. Maya's mascara is spread everywhere and she looks like she hasn't slept for days.

"You like girls?" Riley asks quietly.

"Yeah...but I was afraid to tell you. I hung out with Lucas because I wanted the feeling to go away. The truth is that I did grow close to Lucas, I won't deny that. And I did hang out with him more than you, I won't deny that either. But if you'll have me like I am, you'll never have to be alone anymore. I promise I'll spend time with you, I'll make you feel special. And maybe...maybe you won't have to walk on glass anymore..." Maya explains. She smiles just faintly.

"Will you treat me right? I don't want to be hurt," Riley is still unsure.

"I will never hurt you, Riley. Not like this. Not again," Maya swears, "I will always listen to what you have to say. I'm sorry that I made you feel like crap."

Riley manages to smile back at Maya. The blonde girl made her feel awful. She ignored her and acted like Riley wasn't around. Riley confessed her feelings and suddenly it seems that she's getting what she wants. Maya has confessed her own feelings and she's offering her love to Riley. But is it right?

Yes. Yes it is. It would be crazy not to take the chance.

"I will have you, Maya Hart. But only if you'll have me," Riley feels the tears again. But they're not angry tears anymore.

"I will have you for every single day to come, Riley Matthews," Maya whispers through her own tears of joy and walks closer to Riley. The brunette cups her face.

"I really want to kiss you right now," she breathes quietly.

"Then do it," Maya says. Her hands are on Riley's waist. Riley pulls Maya's face to her and they kiss. Such a short kiss but it feels like forever. Riley can't believe she's in situation. At last she's kissing the girl she loves, the girl she thought she'd never kiss.

"Should we go tell Lucas?" Maya asks as they pull back from the kiss.

"Nah. I'd rather stay here with you."


End file.
